


Signs the person you’ve been crushing on for two decades has been replaced with a LMD:

by LemonTeaAndAFiveDollarCoin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTeaAndAFiveDollarCoin/pseuds/LemonTeaAndAFiveDollarCoin
Summary: Phil reflects back on the sure signs.





	

1- She starts smiling more.  
When she catches you staring, you catch a flicker of a smile. You swear you feel the warmth of her gaze even when you’re not looking. You chalk it up to her being warmer after her death experience. Delude yourself into believing that maybe you two are finally on the same side of fortune. 

2- She starts touching you more.  
A light touch of the arm, the soft tap of a shoulder, you feel her touch slowly begin to consume your entire body. She’s never been very touchy and this should definitely trigger some alarms, but you want to convince yourself that yes, maybe this is finally it. 

3- She’s serious.  
She’s always been flirty. But all her teasing was nothing more than that. Now though, something’s different. There’s something open and vulnerable about her comments, something charged in the air when she speaks to you. You should’ve known something was up the day Melinda May breaks the boundaries she sets. But you didn’t, did you? 

You begin to notice most of your reflections are about you. 

4- She asks what the two of you are waiting for.  
When she says it, you feel an inter-dimensional pull at your gut. If you weren’t busy trying not to dissolve into the void, you would realise. Realise that when the alien junk drove you insane, she remained nothing more than a fierce friend. Why would it be any different now? 

Oh god. She wasn’t even doing it to get you back. She was doing it so Aida could read the book. Obviously. Why are you such a fucking fool?

5- She starts asking about the Darkhold  
You don’t even notice it. You’re too busy absorbed in your own little fucking bubble of euphoria. She saw the mission as a simple retrieve mission; you saw it as reason to spend more time with her. Although that is something Melinda May and the LMD have in common- they both don’t fail their missions. 

6- Her cuts don’t heal  
You remembered her getting the cut when Aida invaded the base. You remembered telling her where the book was, and then Aida got the darkh- Oh god. Even that too was a lie. 

But even if you were too thick to figure out May had to be the leak, you shouldn’t have been too thick to notice that even after weeks, her cut showed no signs of healing. Funny, is it not? The fool that has spent his life in love can’t even spot the tears in her skin. 

You begin to notice that most of your reflection ends with “should have.” 

7- She kisses you.  
Fake hands graze fake hair and it feels fucking fantastic. Of course, the moment she begins to press against your body eagerly is probably the moment you should’ve realised that this would never be Melinda May. 

8- She tells you that she’s the LMD.  
And you still want to believe she’s joking.  
***  
He has to get her back. And when he does, he’ll apologise profusely to her for not knowing sooner, for not knowing her well enough. And then they’ll go back to being friends, because that’s what the real Melinda May wants. And he’ll be disappointed and heartbroken and probably cry for days after, sure, but this is what was meant to happen. 

Boundaries exist for a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> The angsty feelings here don't reflect the feelings of me I am 600% trash for philinda all the time


End file.
